hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Live Version - Hype/Sassmaster)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season is a current annual event in tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean. The season will start June 1st and end November 30th, dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic. However, the season started exceptionally early, with the genesis of Subtropical Storm Andrea near Bermuda on April 2. As demonstrated by this atypical formation, tropical cyclone development is possible any time of the year. Andrea would later intensify to a rare April subtropical cyclone with hurricane-force winds, the only occurrence outside of the official bounds of the season and the first in the Atlantic basin since a storm in 1968. A second pre-season subtropical depression formed off the coast of North Carolina at the end of May, the first occurrence of two pre-season tropical cyclones since 2016 and the fourth only known occurrence since 1951. Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2025 till:31/12/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2025 till:08/04/2025 color:C1 text:Andrea (S1) from:29/05/2025 till:30/09/2025 color:TD text:Two (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2025 till:01/05/2025 text:April from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season began exceptionally early, with the genesis of Subtropical Storm Andrea east of Bermuda in early April. Andrea would later intensify to an exceedingly rare hurricane-force subtropical cyclone as it approached Newfoundland, and is the earliest tropical or subtropical cyclone on record to make landfall on the Canadian Province of Newfoundland. Subtropical Depression Two formed off the coast of North Carolina at the end of May. Tropical Outlook 000 ABNT20 KSMWCHTMC 242328 TWOAT SPECIAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK SASS MASTER WEATHER CENTER CLEVELAND, OH 00:00 UTC MAY 29, 2025 SMWC ISSUING ADVISORIES ON SUBTROPICAL DEPRESSION TWO, NEAR NORTH CAROLINA PUBLIC ADVISORIES ON THE ABOVE STORMS LISTED BELOW. ELSEWHERE...TROPICAL CYCLOGENESIS IS NOT EXPECTED IN THE NEXT FIVE DAYS. $$ ~FORECASTER SASSMASTER NNNN 000 ABNT20 KSMWCHTMC 242328 TCAAT BULLETIN SUBTROPICAL DEPRESSION TWO ADVISORY NUMBER ONE SASS MASTER WEATHER CENTER CLEVELAND, OH 00:00 UTC MAY 29, 2025 ...SECOND DEPRESSION OF THE SEASON FORMS OFF THE COAST OF NORTH CAROLINA... For a newly developed subtropical depression near North Carolina...An area of disturbed weather east of North Carolina has acquired enough substantial convection, alongside a lower-level circulation, to be classified as the second subtropical depression of the season. On a track due east, this system has a slight chance of acquiring tropical storm-force winds prior to passing near Bermuda within the next few days. All interests along the coast of North Carolina, as well as Bermuda, should keep watch on this system. SUMMARY OF 00:00 UTC INFORMATION -------------------------------- LOCATION......24 MILES EAST OF NORTH CAROLINA MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS....30 KNOTS...35 MPH PRESENT MOVEMENT.....E AT 11 MPH MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...1004 MBAR...29.65 INCHES OUTLOOK AND DISCUSSION ---------------------- At 00:00 UTC, the center oF Subtropical Depression Two is located 24 miles east of North Carolina. The depression is moving directly east at 11 miles per hour, and this general motion is expected to remain constant throughout the remainder of the week. On the forecast track, the depression could near Bermuda by Thursday or Friday this week. Maximum sustained winds are near 35 miles per hour, with estimated gusts of at least 40 miles per hour. Some strengthening could ensue over the next 48 hours, and the depression could become a named subtropical storm on Tuesday. The estimated minimum central pressure is 1004 millibars. ADVISORIES/WATCHES/WARNINGS --------------------------- NONE HAZARDS AFFECTING LAND ---------------------- SURF: THIS SYSTEM IS EXPECTED TO PRODUCE AREAS OF HEIGHTENED SURF OFF THE COAST OF NORTH CAROLINA AND VIRGINIA THROUGHOUT THE NEXT SEVERAL DAYS. AREAS BELOW SEA LEVEL ARE EXPECTED TO EXPERIENCE OVERWASH AND MINOR COASTAL FLOODING. LIFE-THREATENING RIP CURRENT CONDITIONS ARE TO CONTINUE THROUGHOUT THE WEEK. EVACUATION ORDERS ----------------- NONE The next complete advisory will be issued at 00:00 UTC...8:00 PM EDT...tomorrow. In the meantime, special advisories maybe issued should conditions warrant. For further information, please consult products from your local National Weather Service. $$ ~FORECASTER SASSMASTER NNNN Storms Subtropical Storm Andrea In late March 2025, both the SMWC and HTMC noted the possibility for development of a non-tropical low into a tropical or subtropical cyclone within five days. On April 1, the low was given a LOW, 20 percent chance of development within forty-eight hours and a LOW, 30 percent chance of development within five days by the SWMC. Meanwhile, the HTMC noted the possibility of a marginal subtropical storm south of Atlantic Canada within five days. At 00:00 UTC April 2, the SMWC issued a special advisory on what then was Subtropical Depression One just east of Bermuda, the first of the season. Situated in a barely favorable environment, One was upgraded to a weak subtropical storm at the subsequent advisory when the HTMC estimated a pocket of tropical storm-force winds of 35 knots (40 miles per hour) near the center of the system. As such, the storm was assigned the name Andrea, respectively. Over the days that followed, Andrea briefly and unexpectedly attained a new peak intensity of 45 knots while southeast of Nova Scotia as its overall organization improved, despite persistent unfavorable conditions. On April 6, Andrea further intensified to a near hurricane-force intensity as it began to bear down upon Newfoundland due to HTMC satellite estimates of winds of 60 knots. At the subsequent advisory, Andrea continued its trend of rapid intensification and became an extremely rare hurricane-force subtropical cyclone as it accelerated towards Newfoundland; the strongest pre-season tropical or subtropical cyclone on record and the only one to form in the month of April. Andrea continued to intensify up until it began affecting Newfoundland, to which very cold waters of 21 degrees Celsius, shelving and proximity to land began to have detrimental effects on the storm. Andrea made landfall at approximately 09:30 UTC April 7 as a near hurricane-strength subtropical cyclone, with the center of the cyclone coming ashore the islands of Saint Pierre and Miquelon with maximum sustained winds of 60 knots and gusts of hurricane intensity. Despite very cold northerly flow into the system, the circulation of Andrea remained largely undisrupted and subsequently held together even as the system encountered increasingly adverse environmental and atmospheric conditions. Nearly all of Newfoundland was somehow affected by the cyclone as it tracked northeast across central Newfoundland. Very little weakening ensued as it crossed the nation, possibly due to the phenomenon of the Brown Ocean Effect, which states subtropical and tropical cyclones alike can retain, even gain, strength as they move across any given landmass, which is normally detrimental to tropical cyclogenesis and intensification. Andrea finally succumbed to its hostile environment the following afternoon, as the SMWC issued their final outlook on the system while noting it had become a remnant low just 30 miles north of Newfoundland as it began accelerating to the northeast. Andrea is the earliest recorded tropical or subtropical cyclone to make landfall in the month of April, as well as the most intense cyclone to form within the month. It is also the earliest storm to form in the basin since Hurricane Alex of 2016 and the first storm in the month of April since Tropical Storm Ana of 2003. A multitude of watches and warnings were issued in advance of the cyclone. Andrea was originally believed to make landfall in eastern Nova Scotia as a remnant low, but upon the HTMC's notice of a northeasterly shift in track towards a more conducive environment, Hurricane Watches and Warnings were hoisted for much of southern Newfoundland. As Andrea subsequently weakened just prior to landfall, these advisories were discontinued and replaced with Tropical Storm Warnings. Subtropical Storm Andrea's impacts in Newfoundland were relatively widespread due to its large size and asymmetric structure, which made the eastern quadrant the most intense part of the storm. In Saint Pierre and Miquelon, high winds downed trees and power lines across the islands. Over 300 customers lost power, and in some areas is not expected to be restored until April 12. A station in in Lamaline recorded sustained winds of 68 miles per hour, with a peak gust of 81 miles per hour. A house in the same area had its roof ripped off by strong winds, while another house was partially destroyed after a tree reportedly fell on it. Saint Lawrence suffered extensive flooding from strong waves and heightened surf stirred up by a pressure gradient over Great St. Lawrence Harbor, with estimated wave heights of forty feet. In the same area, thirteen homes were inundated by floodwaters, while another five were deemed uninhabitable. Strong waves, in combination of heavy rainfall, produced localized street flooding along Highway 220 that rendered some parts of the roadway impassible and resulted in a temporary closure set to expire by next week. So far, Andrea has caused three fatalities, all direct, and its damages are currently unknown. Preliminary estimates are set for release by the end of the week. Subtropical Depression Two Storm Names This is a list of names assigned to tropical cyclones to form in the Atlantic this year. This is the same list used in the 2019 season. As no names were retired in 2019, all names will be used again this year. Retired names, if any, will be announced by World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2026. The names not retired from this list will be used again in 2031. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2025 USD.